far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Yakiyah
Yakiyah is the Home planet of the [[Unified People's Collective|'UPC']], Located in the [[Tsatsos|'Tsatsos System']] in [https://sectorswithoutnumber.com/sector/m11ZXBOt6xiJGo21EKio/system/dlnxxKUndXkizsHfsyc1 Hex #0407]. It was technically owned by [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E']]. 'until the year 3200. It now is under the ownership of the people of Yakiyah and their new government, the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly. It is an Agri-Planet that provides [[The Empire|'The Empire]] with most of its food. Description The planet is a temperate world with vast grasslands that occupy most of its landmasses. Several mountainous regions exist, as well as the remnants of rainforests and jungles that have not yet been cut down in order to make room for more farms. The oceans on the planet are used as mega fisheries, there are a few large coastal cities, however, their main purpose is to transport the food into the interior, rather than operate as hubs like the inland farm cities. The majority of the planet's population is centered in and around cities encircled by farmlands and fields; [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] had created these cities in order to house workers and to keep them close to where they would have to be working. The heavy industrial and food processing factories are located in the city centers near spaceports that would have made it easy to transport products off world. Culture The prevailing culture, languages, and cuisine of the planet are central Asian, Indian, and South American, though there is a multitude of other different ethnic groups throughout the world that were brought in from off-planet to work as indentured servants. The demeanor and ideals of the people on the planet are heavily farmer and worker-oriented, the biggest holiday on the planet is Farmer's Day to celebrate the start of the new year and the beginning of spring. Another large Holiday is Independence Day, which occurs along with Farmer's day for a celebration that lasts several days. Since the revolutionary presence on the planet has grown due to the [[UPC|'UPC']], the prevailing attitudes are shifting to focus on the ideals of worker's rights, collectivism, and equality. The ongoing campaign from the [[UPC|'UPC']] and the cultural shift in place on the planet views the workers as those who are truly in control if they are the ones growing all the food for the Empire, and production can cease at any moment. Music The shift in cultural attitudes in the past decade has even led to changes in music. Local band's like Punk Yak's Dream have found recent growing popularity due to their anti-establishment message and music scenes are springing up to complement the message of collectivism and resistance on the planet towards the Empire. Language Even though galactic basic is the official language of Yakiyah the most wildly spoken language is a creole known as Yakjan or Yakiyan creole and is a mix of Hindi, Spanish, and Basic. Hindi being the dominant language strain. Regional variants also draw heavily from Asian languages such as Mandarin, Mongolian and Urdu. The languages spoken by the workers on the planet is different from the languages spoken by the former executives and remnant ACRE administration. The workers often spoke a dialect consisting of a mix of Uzbek and Kazakh to deliberately differentiate themselves from the ACRE ruling class and now do it because its what they know. They also speak it if they deliberately want to hide something from outsiders as its unlikely for outsiders to understand this dialect. As such language is another way to differentiate between different classes. The UPC Council did not mandate that a specific language be taught to people and as such the different subfactions now in control vary in what is taught to people. There also exists a trade specific pidgin language among the fishery workers based heavily in Scandinavian languages. Cuisine The most popular foods on the planet are cheap and rely on leftover foods not taken off world. Offal, fermented and salted dishes, soups, stews, and jellied meals are the most abundant. A popular dish is called the Jello Biafra, it is made using collagen in pigs or cows feet and pulled the meat, potatoes, cabbage, and cheap spices to create a meat jelly. Favorite drinks to produce are in a similar vein of easy to produce, one being Yakiyahn Moonshine made from the readily available corn mash from the mega-farms. Architecture Tanez buildings.jpg Farm_with_edelrot_flag.png|Farm with edelrot flag scifi-fiction_with_flag.png|Farm-factory with UPC flag apartments.jpg Many of the buildings on the world are very brutalist, sparse and practical in design. Flat, massively tall, octagonal apartment complexes placed side by side on the edges of the cities. Large concrete factories with heavy machinery near the spaceports in the center. Highways like arteries crisscrossing throughout the cities, each one built with a specific purpose in mind. Every city on the planet was meticulously planned out for a specific purpose. Buildings such as supermarkets, malls, and theaters do exist to provide workers on the world an avenue to spend their money on more PRISM products. Education Since coming to power the YMCA and later the Yakiyan Mandate Planetary Parliament have established the Ministry of Education and Research as per the Article 2.6 of the Yakiyan Mandate Social Contract. Since then the Ministry of Education and Research have implemented broad ranging changes to the way education is accessed on Yakiyah, including overhauling the school system, the curriculum and the assessment of students. Full details of which can be found on this page: The Public School System Of Yakiyah Religion The Friends of Yakiyah The Friends is a religious minority as well as a philosophical and political organization of members known as "Friends." Based on Yakiyah, they have deep roots in the agricultural planet. The Friends seek to protect their ancestral home by counseling and guiding the new revolutionary movement that had taken control of the planet. They are not formally affiliated with either the High Church or the CHR, though they sympathize more with the latter than the former. They now make their voices heard as voters in the new Parliament. The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox The High Church has historically had a strong presence on Yakiyah, as it had almost everywhere. However in recent decades, the swell of revolutionary sentiment had weakened High Church influence on the planet, and particularly recently the Church of Humanity, Repentant had been rapidly expanding its cultural and political influence at the High Church's expense. During the election, interests of the High Church worshipping populace of Yakiyah were represented by The Conservative League, who took the largest share of the vote in the election and seats. The Church of Humanity, Repentant Due to its relatively close proximity to Cabina, the CHR has always had a close eye on Yakiyah. In recent times, the CHR has been able to not just have an eye, but growing influence on the planet as well as the grip of the High Church as weakened. Dozens of CHR sects and orders are active on Yakiyah, but a few have a particularly prominent presence. Their interests are mostly represented by The Party for the Rights of Aliens and Yakiyan Environmental Restitution (PRAYER), the party with the second largest share of votes and seats. They are currently the Government but lacking strength due to losing their majority after the dissolution of one of their Coalition Partners. The Synthetic Human Democratic Party. Devotees of the Good Work The Devotees are a sect of the Church of Humanity, Repentant founded by A.C.R.E. workers on Demnoph, and primarily consisted of A.C.R.E. workers sector-wide. It believes that the Divine values hard work and good workers, and rewards those who work with both worldly and otherworldly success. It has a strong presence on Yakiyah. Clockworkers' Faith The Clockworkers' Faith is a belief system that grew up amongst Yakiyah farmers. It was particularly popular with synthetics as well when synthetics still made up the majority of Yakiyah farming labor. Though not originally a Repentant faith, since about two hundred years ago the version of the Clockworkers' Faith that was officially Repentant, and a member sect of the CHR, has become the dominant version of its faith. Government Yakiyahn Mandate Initially created, as the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly, out of a transfer of the leasehold of Yakiyah from A.C.R.E to the Free Commerce Initiative and the Conservative League, the sole purpose of the assembly was to maintain Imperial control on Yakiyah while offering a few concessions to serfs in the form of property ownership. Recently the Assembly has seized the opportunity where the corporate lease of Yakiyah had come into question and conflict was brewing in the sector, it proclaimed the formation of the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly and the Rights of Citizens on May 1 3200 (Turn 5) which decreed the abolition of serfdom and created the new classification of citizen, and extended equal rights and protections to all including non humans. The assembly included many representatives from the Unified People's Collective in the form of lobbying organizations, political parties, and unions to name a few; and had the mission to lead the planet to the formation of the Yakiyahn Peoples Senate and liberation from the Empire Not long after its founding, the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly officially joined the Sector Trade Organization (STO) as a full member. The Yakiyan Mandate Constitutional Assembly has left the STO after the genocide on Orpheus. With the acceptance of the Yakiyan Mandate Social Contract, the Yakiyan Mandate Constitutional Assembly had been dissolved and was replaced by the Provisonal Cabinet of the Yakiyan Mandate as the planet prepared for a general election. The planet then held this General Election. The current Government is the Labour Coalition led by PRAYER but it has currently lost its majority due to the Synthetic Democratic Party being forced into hiding by a representatives of the High Church including the High Exarch himself who visited in October 3200. Previous Government The government on Yakiyah used to be the remnant [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] administration under a Chief Planetary Officer, although its power was dwindling due to the revolutionaries on the planet and its authority was not being recognized. Several subfactions of the [[UPC|'UPC']] had exerted their influence over the Planetary Officer and administration through whatever means necessary while the [[UPC|'UPC']] council itself functioned as a separate governing body that enacted their own policies. The collective did not remove the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] figureheads in order to maintain the illusion of legitimate [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] control on the world until 3200 and the formation of the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly There are many factories, businesses and private buildings on the planet that were in the process of being captured as more workers riots broke out in the cities. New laws are in the process of being enacted by the [[UPC|'UPC']] council and different subfactions heading new management of different districts and regions of the world. Even under [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']]' '''control', much work was achieved due to mismanagement from [[A.C.R.E.|'''A.C.R.E.]] and sabotage from the sub-factions on the planet. Factories and shipments went unchecked for routine inspections, there were bribery and misinformation spread which enabled the [[UPC|'UPC']] to expand their influence while staying in the shadows. The factories and farms that have been abandoned due to lack of synth labor are easier to re-purpose and redistribute. Financial System The Yakiyan Mandate has also implemented its own Central Bank for it's citizens, government and nationalised industries to make use of, formed during the The Mandates membership of The STO, it continues to this day as the main financial entity with Mandate space. Regional Administrations and Communes (Existence under ACRE) IUWC Factory Collectives Several of the heavily industrial city centers on the planet had been in the process of being collectivized under the supervision of the IUWC. The factory workers in these locations are union members who elect local worker's councils and a commissariat of political officers who enforce the new management of the workers. Due to this, production in these factories has taken on a more planned central model which withhold the products being produced, keeping them for the people on Yakiyah instead of exporting them back to [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] and the imperial core worlds. The unions still exist today however they now lobby the Parliament and select reps to it. The Collective’s Depository of Information and Resources Deep within the mountains of Yakiyah resides a former [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] winter resort wherein the CCS have moved non-essential political prisoners and their families in order to keep them “safe” from the more radical aspects of the revolution. In reality, though, the depository is used as a tool for blackmail and interrogations of those deemed relevant by the more radical sub-factions. The complex is considered by the CCS as a tool for maintaining planetary control. Many major renovations were performed in order to keep the resort secure and private which include the creation of a strict restriction zone around the complex as well as implanting communication dampening machinery within the mountainside. CCS members control the complex as an almost police state, with utmost control being held by the three sector leaders. With the Yakiyahn Mandate formed, the current state of this depositary is unknown. Conservative League Lobbyists In the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] capital of Tanez, members of the Conservative League had gained jobs as "Advisors" to the Chief Planetary Officer, his Executive Under-Secretary and his Sub-Secretaries. They provided suggestions and advice to the administration on how they ccould improve the lives of their workers, increase representation and promote Entrepreneurship and liberty. The Chief Planetary Officer may not like the "advice" but in many cases had to listen to it due to the actions of the other [[UPC|'UPC']] Sub-factions. The Conservative League now makes its voice heard as the leading Opposition Party in Parliament. AWU Farming Commune In the past few years, the Agricultural Worker's Union has taken over the previously privately owned land held by ACRE to establish a commune run by farmers. The farmer's council now dictates quotas and supplies food to not be exported off of Yakiyah but rather to be used to feed the people on the planet. There is a transition to turn the previous method of using the planet purely as resource extraction, to instead maintain and supply the population of workers. The farming commune is also used as a home for uplifted animals reclaimed from ACRE experimentation, including a talking Tanuki named Tendra. The Union continues to exist, representing the interests of its workers to the Parliament. Political Organizations These are pressure groups, organizations and political parties based primarily on Yakiyah. They may be widespread on or around the planet, but do not exert much influence beyond it. Many are supported, covertly or otherwise, by various UPC sub-factions. :For a full list of actual Political parties visit Yakiyan Mandate Parties Smaller Groups Business Unionists for Yakiyah (BUY) A collection of small businesses looking to replace the financial and industrial void left by A.C.R.E. The “Unionists” represent a variety of urban micro corporations, created in cooperation with local unions or in the wake of ACRE’s withdrawal. Entity for the Removal of Corporate Agents (ERCA) A group dedicated to eliminating all A.C.R.E. influences from the planet. Many see this group as the militant wing of a variety of anti-corporate and anti-capitalist groups. Locations Tanez Tanez, the capital city of Yakiyah is structured much in the same way as other cities on the world, primarily to extract resources, a massive spaceport in the center, surrounded by factories and high rise mega apartments and farmland with large highways leading in. In addition to this, it was also the headquarters of the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] administration that has now been deposed. Many of the sleek and elaborate mansions, libraries, and academies in the city that used to serve the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] administrators but now serve the Mandate politicians are closely guarded and protected by heavily armed surveillance drones. Just outside of the administrative district are residential districts where hundreds of large brutalist housing structures, many in various states of disrepair, house hundreds of worker families. While many of the food packing factories still hum along, shipping food brought in from farmland all across the planet, the [[War Against the Artificials|'War Against the Artificials']] has killed off a significant portion of the [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] agricultural workforce ([[Synthetic Human|'Synthetic Human']]) and dozens of factories and fields have been completely abandoned. Some entire neighborhoods on the outskirts of the city have been reclaimed by the natural flora and fauna, the city buildings covered with plants and animals building their nests in homes, while others had been re-occupied unbeknownst to [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E.']] for more.. revolutionary purposes. Unified Peoples Collective Headquarters The meeting place of the [[Unified Peoples Collective|'Unified Peoples Collective']],''' was hidden on the planet. Only those who are deemed trustworthy for their cause are told how to locate it. Neo-Medellín Neo-Medellín is a city built on the side and bottom of a large jungle mountain. The City is a rich producer of sugars, cocoa beans, honeys, and coffee. The city is split into levels where the larger more protected neighbourhoods trend towards the base of the mountain, each of these levels are interconnect with lifts, escalators, and tightly winding roads. The lower levels would normally hold the final processing of these luxury foodstuffs, while the upper levels housed the workers, and the top most levels would contain the farms. Each level blending in function to its neighbours. During the Yakiyah Revolutions, the PLF waged war over this normally peaceful city. Striking at some of A.C.R.E.’s most highly valued products was pivotal in the success that the UPC rise on Yakiyah. While many of the older generations still live in fear of the PLF revolutionaries, the younger generations have formed artist collectives and have built up their communities, now that they are no longer under the keen eye of A.C.R.E. Some of the farms and processing facilities remain operational and while no longer shipped off by A.C.R.E most of the produce still leave the planet but these days with a blooming smuggling business. Yet many facilities stand abandoned and a few have been retrofitted to process coca leaves. Burned farmland of sector 4 A great fire in 3198 lay waste to a big swath of land designated sector 4 south of Tanez leaving a wast charred plane after burning for 2 weeks. The fire started at a facility central to the sector that was in conflict with the new regional administration for continuing their deliveries off-planet contrary to the new mandate. The foreman was later found guilty of treason. A.C.R.E. Barge 002 “the widow” and A.C.R.E. Barge 003 “The whale” Two city-sized factory barges that circle the oceans of Yakiyah, processing and rendering fish and other raw material from the waters. Each barge is supported by three freighter sized ships that transport people and supplies to and from the mainland. Relatively self-sufficient the barges had little to no oversight from the A.C.R.E. Planetary administration this has made the barges ideal safe havens for the political refugees and revolutionaries. including a significant number of synths that still resides on the whale. and in the early days of the political upheaval on Yakiyah the barges played an important role in spreading and organizing of the labor movement throughout Yakiyah. The barges were represented by members of the Synthetic Human Democratic Party and used a safe space for the Anti-Imperial Synth Company. The AISC is rumoured to have armed the fleet with hidden military capable including Anti-Ship and Anti-Air, causing YakDef to think twice about enforcing the Imperial Synth Sedition order and forcefully taking over the barges until the rumours can be verified. Entertainment and Sports Although Yakiyan workers were not encouraged to consume or take part in any entertainment, not authorized by A.C.R.E or The PRISM Network, a rich independent underground entertainment culture still exist on the planet, among the labor classes. In recent times occupied PRISM networks have begun the broadcasting of worker-produced entertainment. The news channel "Mandate News" has refused to be bought by PRISM and instead runs on Public money generated by license fees and taxation. The local psiball team is known as the Yakiyan yaks and support for the team has become synonymous with support for the labor struggle on yakiyah and throughout the empire. There are persistent rumors that both players and management have ties to revolutionary movements on Yakiyah. Flora & Fauna '''Domesticated Animals Much of the plant and animal life on the planet has been drastically affected in the several hundred years since the planet was colonized. Any sign of native alien life on the world has been eradicated or greatly diminished. Most animals on world are beasts of burden and ones that can be eaten and meat transferred off-world: Cows, Horses, Donkeys, Goats, Sheep, Tuna etc. Most of the plant life is specifically grown to be taken off world as well: Corn, Potatoes, Carrots, Cabbages, Wheat, etc. The Bugonia bee A genetic descendent of the European and Asiatic honey bee. Bugonia Bees have been breed for their resilience and honey production. The primary function of the bees is to aid in the pollination of the vast amounts of crops and plants on Yakiyah. Giant apiaries are dispersed all over the planet and are highly controlled and monitored both digitally and by a corps of specialized Psychics known as royal Aristaeuses using their psionic abilities they are able to calm and manipulate the highly aggressive bees at their hives, some highly adept Aristaeuses have been known to put on very elaborate and intricate displays of known as "royal balls". The Padma The Padma or the Padma Chicken, named after [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shining_Star Emperox VIII Vela Padma Noy,] in honor of their coronation. The bird has a shining golden plumage, with vibrant blue ascents on there tails and wings. The Padma is a chicken famous for their size and flavor, though its slow growth has made it more of an expensive delicacy. The average Padma chicken weighs about 8kg (18lb) for cocks and 6kg (13lb) for hens. Yakiyah bear-yak The yak or Yakiyah bear-yak (bos ursus) is a descendant of the earth yak. genetically bred to be super resilient and can withstand temperatures down to -50 degrees Celsius, while yielding great amounts of meat. A Yakiyah bear-yak usually reaches a height of 2,5m over the shoulder and a weight of 1500kg and thus the Yakiyah bear-yak is the greatest source of natural meat in [[Acheron Rho|'Acheron Rho']]. Documents from a pre-scream study indicate some bear-yaks are able to develop a form of psionic resonance but very little credit is given to such theories today as no experiments have been able to produce psychic effects. Even so the bear-yak remain a revered creature in Yakiyahn culture, as some of these stories live on in folklore, it is associated with great wisdom. A common event at the Farmer's Day celebration is the yak shaving competition. Wild Animals and Plants Some plant and animal life does exist off the farms and grasslands that has since become feral in the mountains and jungles leftover on the planet, as well as some animals whose ancestors hitched a ride on the original colonists' ships. Yaksky Yaksky is an animal native to Yakiyah that are easily domesticated and can be found in around the mounatin regions of Yakiyah. They are known to grow deep bonds with their owners and give good comfort. They are the same size as dogs but with beaks, have brown to black scales and a long tail with different colored feathers on its end. They can also learn to mimic a few simple phrases, possessing intelligence that is slightly higher than a crow. For more examples of Yakiyah's natural environment, please take a look at the [[UPC|'UPC']]'s [https://imgur.com/a/A2Duf6O most recent hiking trip.] The Yakiyahn Maple The Yakiyahn Maple was originally brought to the planet by Serpens carpet-baggers several centuries ago. It has since spread throughout the temperate regions of the planet, competing with few remaining native forests. The unique climate of the planet gives the sap from the tree a particular high concentration of glucose; in turn leading to Yakiyahn syrup being particularly sweet. It is one of the few luxury commodities the planet exports. Gas Giant Mine Bland Project Occupation: '''Strange robots and their overseers '''Situation: '''Things are emerging below This Gas Giant Mine orbiting the gas giant of Goba was run by the Bioenergy and Liquid Agrifuel Network and Distribution, a smaller business under ACRE. There was some confusion when ACRE's lease to Yakiyah was terminated as to whether the BLAND Project should also go with it but it was decided that BLAND would be purchased by the Mandate for its use. The Mandate personnel use automated robotic drones to mine the valuable gases from Goba. Psychics are advised not to stay on the mine as many have reported nightmares and hallucinations of various monstrosities that don't look like they come from our world, warning them to stay away from the planet. Telepaths specifically are prohibited from entering the station due to many of them going crazy and attempting to and killing Overseers of the mine. During and after such an event, the telepath stares blankly into the abyss while only muttering that "Goba is not happy. Give back my children." before being sent to Hroa for treatment. No cause has been found. Orbital Ruin Argo 2 '''Occupation: '''Heirs of the original builders '''Situation: '''Fighting outside interlopers Argo 2 was a manufacturing repair base in orbit around Yakiyah specializing in creating and repairing farm equipment for use on Yakiyah and in the sector at large. The mechanical synths responsible for the operation of the station rose up in the War Against the Artificials and the resulting battle led to the destruction of the station, leaving it in a ruined state, pieces of it falling off as it orbits around Yakiyah. The station has now been reclaimed by an unknown person who only goes by "Jason" on comms. Both ACRE, Vagrants and other attempts to scavenge the ruin have lead to electronic and physical attacks by reprogrammed Harvestor and military drones who visibly patrol the ruin, ready to engage anyone who comes near. "Jason" does however sell resources and parts from the station in exchange for things and the drones helped rescue crewmen and repair ships from both side of the War Against the Corporates and other battles. His usefulness in that regard means he is now left alone in case that service is required again. However no-one has actually seen him. It is unknown whether he is human or synth. An ACRE overseer of the station trying to survive, a left over Synth from the battle for Argo 2, a hiding member of House Cygnus, a member of a UPC subfaction or a criminal who has simply seized the opportunity to make his own way in the universe. A single vote in the Yakiyahn Mandate General Election was registered to come from Argo 2 so at the very least, he is interested in politics. Taking advantage of a clause that states that spacers residing in orbit long term around Yakiyah are granted Yakiyahn citizenship, "Jason" has claimed Yakiyahn citizenship and thereby his continued existence as the Mandate is compelled to protect its citizens. Any Crux attempt to eliminate "Jason" because they suspect he is a Synth with limited evidence, revolutionary attempt to eliminate "Jason" because they suspect he is an ACRE Director or noble, or any Vagrant Attempt to scavenger Argo 2 will now be considered an attack against the Mandate and result in a military response if there is insufficient evidence. Research Base Schroeter '''Occupation: '''Black-ops governmental researchers '''Situation: '''Science monsters run amok Part of ACRE's goal was to increase the productivity of Yakiyah. Both crops and livestock. The research base of Schroeter was created and situated deep in the jungles of Yakiyah. Plants and Animals were taken in and gene experiments conducted on them in an effort to increase yields of crops and animal products. However, a UPC deep cover Sleeper Agent imbedded in the research team took the opportunity to sabotage the gene splicer the scientists were using before killing themselves. The result are disgusting living creatures from the legends of old. Yakskys the size of shuttlecraft, Cows with more than one head and milk that caused your skin to turn inside out on contact, plants with the sentience of humans, reaching out to strangle you with leaves. The scientists and military personal were quickly overwhelmed by the number of specimens and ACRE quarantined the site and left no record of it behind. Recently, firm evidence has been found of the sites existence as Yakiyahn Defence Personel are routinely called to villages and towns around and in that jungle area to neutralize a creature that has escaped from the research bases quarantine and attacked a town. Some sitings have also been spotted in jungles further away. Hikers encountering all things from bear sized Roosters that can damage with the screams of burning children and Oranges that giggle with the voices of dead scientists. It is feared that the jungle closer to the base is teeming with said creatures and YakDef have decided it will cost less lives to dispatch these creatures when they are sighted by specially trained personel than launch an assault on the base to wipe them out. Hikers are advised on save the YakDef number on their communication devices and to notify a YakDef base of their hiking plans when in the vicinity of the Schroeter jungle. A YakDef military base headed by Commander Raveli is in the area. Additional Information [https://sectorswithoutnumber.com/sector/m11ZXBOt6xiJGo21EKio/planet/gFkCjIxJA3Qo43AEVUES '''Sectors Without Number Link] Category:Planets Category:Tsatsos Category:Unified People's Collective